


The Sound of Falling Glass

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Series: Magnificent Seven (TV series) - Shattered AU [3]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BDSM, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin is sure that Vine has returned to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream VII

**Author's Note:**

> This story picks up at the end of "Through the Glass Darkly."
> 
> We're posting the first two chapters, but won't be able to add more until later this year, probably in the fall. Sorry for the delay.

**1:45 a.m.**

_"Hello, pet…"_

Vin gulped, glancing around, but it was pure darkness that surrounded him. _Wait_ , he thought. Hadn't he just been in a hotel room? With Chris?

No, Chris had gone to bathroom to shower… and the phone had rung…

He reached out, trying to determine where he was now, but there was nothing there, nothing he could feel, anyway. He squinted, trying to make out something in the blackness, but he might as well have been blind. There simply wasn't anything there to be seen.

Sniffing told him nothing, either, except that there was something made of leather somewhere nearby. That wasn't the smell of the upscale hotel room…

Listening gave him no extra information, but then it was hard to hear anything over the pounding of his heart.

_"I'm waiting for you, pet…"_

"Tough," Vin snapped, "ain't interested."

There was a long pause, Vin hoping Vine had given up and left, but he knew that wasn't likely. That conclusion was driven home a few seconds later when the sharp bite of a whip stung his hip. It was then that Vin realized he was standing naked in the darkness.

He jumped away from the pain, yelping.

_"You might not be interested, pet, but I am very interested in you."_

The crack of the whip sounded again, the slicing sting landing on his left buttock, forcing another yelp from him. Vin felt blood trickling down his hip and down the back of his thigh, both cuts continuing to sting fiercely.

Swinging left, then right, he debated which way to move, but was unable to determine where Vine was.

Could Vine see him?

_"You will submit to me, Vin."_

"Not in this life."

_"Even if Agent Larabee's life hangs in the balance?"_

Lights flashed on, blinding him, and one hand rose to his face, shielding his eyes. Vin squinted against the brightness, trying to see if Chris was really there.

He was.

Larabee was on a wall, spread-eagle, his wrists and ankles secured inside leather cuffs. He was wearing a leather body harness that also acted to secure him to the vertical surface. It was as if someone had hung Chris up there like some kind of bizarre painting, or sculpture. A ball gag was in the blond's mouth, and a cock ring encircled the base of the man's erect cock. Green eyes stared at him.

He swallowed hard.

_"More interested now, pet?"_

Vin nodded.

_"I thought you'd see it my way. Now, come over here."_

Vin turned. Close by was a wooden contraption, spotlighted by a beam of bluish light. Walking over to it, he frowned.

 _"Kneel on the pad, Vin,"_ the Voice commanded, and Vin complied, afraid Chris might be hurt if he refused.

_"Excellent. Now, slip your hands through the stocks."_

Vin lifted his hands, sliding them through round holes in the flat piece of wood that was hanging above his head. As soon as he did, the holes closed, trapping his arms.

Straps wrapped themselves around his calves and ankles, securing him in the kneeling position, his arms above his head and held securely. Looking down, at himself, he saw he was now bathed in the blue light, which turned the red blood on his hip and leg from red to black. In fact, it looked like someone had dribbled paint on him.

He felt Vine's hands as the man lightly touched his bare shoulders, then rubbed up along his arms and back down, over his ribs… around to fondle his flaccid cock.

 _"Oh, pet, you're not trying…"_ Vine purred, continuing to stroke him until Vin's cock began to respond despite the revulsion the sniper felt for the man's touch. And, when he was finally hard, Vine reached around and snapped a cock ring on him to ensure his erection remained.

Vin heard something unidentifiable, then he was moving, he and the stocks swinging around so he was able to see Chris where the blond still hung on the wall. But this time when green eyes met blue, Vin didn't see the revulsion he had expected to see. He saw love, and fear, and determination that they were going to survive this – one way or the other.

And Vin responded, his own love, fear, and determination pouring out through his expression.

Vine saw the exchange and laughed. _"Yes, he loves you, pet, but he's not going to have you, I am."_

Vin felt lube-slicked fingers pry his ass cheeks apart before two wiggled into his rectum. He squirmed and jerked, trying to pull away, but he was too securely held to stop Vine from doing what he wanted. He grunted as the fingers drove in deeply before they were twisted this way and that.

Fingers were replaced a few moments later by a knobby vibrator that made Vin's body shake as it hummed directly against his prostrate. He fought his reaction, but his body betrayed him, the stimulation making his balls scream for release, but the tight cock ring kept him from coming.

A whimper escaped Vin's throat.

_"You want to come, don’t you, pet."_

Vin squeezed his eyes shut, his body continuing to quake, his hips jerking uncontrollably.

_"Ask me, pet. Beg me to let you come."_

"Go t' hell," Vin managed through gritted teeth.

Vine, still standing behind him, reached around and began to tease at Vin's nipples, pinching and tugging on them. Then he reached down and changed the speed of the vibrator, making it hum faster. He also began pulling it out and pushing it in, doing that several times before shoving it in deeply, holding it so it could pulsate against Vin's prostrate once again.

Vin's head and chest arched back, his body quaking like a live current was running through his body. His fingers curled into fists, his nails biting into the flesh of his palms. He tried to scream, but he felt the bite of the bit gag at the corners of his mouth and chomped down on that, his balls feeling like they might explode.

As the vibrator continued to beat against his gland, Vine walked around in front of him, reaching out to attach a pair of alligator clips to the hard nubs on Vin's chest.

But Vin didn't even feel them, his body caught on the edge of orgasm, unable to come, unable to escape the desperate need to come.

Vine then picked up a long, thin metal rod. A sound, Vin recognized. And, as Vin watched him, Vine slowly inserted it unto Tanner's urthera. The tiny rod immediately began to hum with the vibration coming from the dildo in his ass.

Vin squealed, his body going wild, but he still couldn't come, and it was driving him mad.

A few moments later, Vin felt the bite of Vine's whip, but he didn't care. He just wanted – _needed_ – to come.

The whip fell again, and still he didn't care. Nothing mattered now, nothing but coming.

He heard the crack of the whip once more, but, this time, there was no sting.

Vin forced his eyes open.

A bloody line decorated Chris' chest.

Vin saw another appear across on Chris' belly, then realized that the blond also had a vibrator in his ass, and a sound his cock. Vine was standing next to the blond, dipping his fingers into the blood that was oozing from the whip marks, painting on the man's skin.

Vin could see that Chris was in the same pain, the same need as he was.

Then, as he watched, Vine reached out and unhooked Chris' cock ring. And, immediately, Chris began to come, the force of the first burst shooting the sound out so it clattered to the floor, the white semen almost reaching Vin.

The vibrator in Chris' ass continued to stimulate the man's prostrate, and he continued to pump out more seed, again and again, his muscles jerking his limbs in the restraints as he screamed around the ball gag.

Watching Chris come was excruciating. Vin's own need was driving him closer to madness. He could feel his balls contracting with each stringy rope of come that flew from Chris' cock, but he couldn't reach the same release.

Finally, he screamed, breaking down and begging Vine to remove his cock ring, but the only sounds that escaped his mouth were garbled and unintelligible. He was going crazy. He was going to explore, or implode, or _something_. Maybe he could die, escape…

Then, on the wall, Chris' body suddenly went slack and he hung from his restrains, unconscious. In his ass, the vibrator continued to hum.

Vine smiled and walked over to him. _"Are you ready, pet?"_ he asked inside Vin's head.

Vin nodded, desperate, willing to do anything Vine asked in order to come.

_"Good, pet, very good."_

Vine walked behind him, hands running over his body, sinking the sound in deeper, plunging the vibrator in and out of his ass… And then he reached around and unsnapped the cock ring.

Vin cried out, the first rush of semen forcing the sound out, just like Chris had. He was coming, unable to stop.

The vibrator was pulled out, and Vin felt Vine drive his cock into his ass, all the way to the root, but he couldn't fight the man, his body still caught in an unending orgasm that had him shooting come all over the floor while Vine fucked his pulsing ass.

It felt like he came forever, like he shot bucketfuls of his seed onto the floor, but he simply couldn't stop. After a while it felt like his balls were being turned inside out, like his prostrate was being shredded with a razor, but it was just Vine's cock rubbing over it.

His body shook and convulsed, trying to come, trying to stop.

And then it was finally over, his body having emptied itself of every drop he had, every drop he could make.

But Vine continued to ravage his ass, driving in and out with abandon. Each stroke became unbearable and he began to keen, begging the man to stop, but Vine refused. Fucking him, his hand reaching around to grab Vin's spent cock and balls, squeezing them relentlessly.

Vin's pleading turned to screams of agony.

Squeezing Tanner's cock and balls as tightly as he could, Vine pumped harder and faster, escalating the torture, driving Vin wild, this time with pain.

The captured man fought inside his restraints, trying to escape, but there was no where for him to go, no way to break free.

Vine reached up with one hand, his fingers closing on Vin's throat, squeezing it as hard as he other hand was wringing Vin's balls.

Vin gasped and fought harder, but there was no escape. Spots began to burst in front of the sniper's eyes and he fought for air, but it was slowly being shut off. Blackness began to creep in from his peripheral vision, and Vin knew he was dying.

Vine continued to savage him, crushing his balls, strangling him at the same time.

Pain overwhelmed him, bursting across his consciousness and then disappearing like a shockwave. He could no longer breathe, could no longer feel pain. In fact, the only thing he felt was the sawing of Vine's cock as it stabbed into his ass, again and again. He felt it swelling, growing in length and width, filling him completely. He looked once more at Chris, hanging dead on the wall, then Vin's vision dimmed completely.

He stopped breathing.

Vine released his throat, his balls, but he continued to fuck Vin for three more strokes, then he drove himself in as deeply as he could and began to come.

Vin felt the searing fire that clawed his guts as Vine's seed burst into him, burning him up from the inside out. But it didn't matter. He was already dead. His brain just hadn't caught up to reality yet.

He felt himself filling with Vine's come, swelling up, his bones breaking, his muscles tearing, his skin stretching… He exploded, already dead, feeling his body rushing apart, flying out in all directions, smacking wetly against Chris' dead body.

He screamed, but it was a silent sound.

Vine, he could hear somehow, was laughing.


	2. Waking Up

"No!" he gasped, sitting up, unable to breathe.

"Vin?" An arm circled his shoulders, pulling him close. "Vin, are you okay?"

It was Chris.

"Vin?"

A small but sharp shake broke though the terror that gripped him, and Vin jerked back, blinking rapidly, his focus on Larabee's face. "Chris," he gasped.

"Easy," the blond said, and Vin realized that they were in the hotel room, Chris' hair still damp from his shower, a few beads of water still clinging to the man's bare chest.

"Where—?"

"I was just drying off and I heard you. Are you okay?"

Vin thought for a moment, then nodded. "Bad dream," he said, slowly becoming aware of a cold dampness inside his shorts.

"Understatement of the year," Chris replied dryly.

Vin offered him a weak smile. "Yeah."

"Look, why don't you go take a shower. It'll help you relax."

Vin thought at first he might decline, but the press of his sodden briefs changed his mind. He nodded and slid off the bed, hoping to escape into the bathroom before Chris realized his situation. He wasn't sure he'd succeeded, but if he hadn't, Chris didn't way anything, for which he was grateful.

Once inside the bathroom, he stripped down and turned on the water. In a couple of minutes there was steam beginning to form inside the small room. Vin stepped into the tub and closed his eyes, letting the hot water splash across his neck and back, then tipped his head back and let it soak his hair. He stayed right there for a couple of minutes, then reached for the bar of soap Chris had used.

After he'd scrubbed his body, he worked up some lather in his hands and used that to wash his hair as well. He rinsed the soap off, and out of his hair, then stood under the hot stream again for a few more minutes before turning off the water and reaching for a towel to dry himself.

Taking the second thick terry bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door, he pulled it on, and tied the belt before stepping back out into the room. Chris was stretched out on the king sized bed, watching CNN. He hit the mute button when Vin stepped out of the bathroom, asking, "Feel better?"

Vin nodded.

"You want to talk about it?"

Vin shook his head.

"I can go down to the bar and grab a drink if you want to call Dee."

Another head shake was Tanner's reply.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Vin…"

The sniper held up his hand. "I don't want t' talk about it," he said. "But at least y' didn't hate me this time."

"Vin, you know—"

"Yeah, I know. It was bad, but better than before… and that's all I wanna say about it."

"Okay," Chris said, turning off the TV and sliding off the bed. He pulled off his robe and climbed under the covers.

Vin watched Chris, a jolt of desire coursing through him. He un-knotted the belt of his robe and pulled it off, tossing it over the back of a chair and climbing into the other side of the bed as the blond turned off the light.

They met in the center of the mattress, Chris pulling Vin into his arms. They lay like that, just taking comfort in each other's presence, both falling into a peaceful sleep after several minutes.


End file.
